by its cover
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: Sometimes there's people who are not meant to be enemies but just start the wrong way. This was the case between these two ladies who weren't able to stand each other because of the twisted circumstances in which they met. M for violence, booze and maybe sexual content but nothing hardcore.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. If there's any misspelling or bad grammar please let me know. I will appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Adventure Time.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Sometimes there's people who are not meant to be enemies but just start the wrong way. This was the case between these two ladies who weren't able to stand each other because of the twisted circumstances in which they met many years ago.

Bubblegum was the kind of person who judges things by the solid evidence, never attending feelings or hunch when it comes to take decisions or getting to know a new person. Firm in her moral ways, from the beginning she thought the Vampire Queen was just a twisted jerk without manners or good intentions. Barely nothing could change her mind when she had made an idea about something.

On the other way Marceline was as stubborn as Bubblegum and on top of that was very proud. Even when she knew that Bubblegum had a wrong image about her, she wasn't going to waste her time making her think otherwise. People who just judge her by the first impression without taking the time to know her better didn't deserve attention at all.

Even when they rarely met each other, any occasion this happened something went wrong. Informal royal meetings were frequently arranged in Ooo, there was no decisions to be taken but were more like diplomatic lubricant between landlords: that was it's mayor purpose. In fact were more parties than meetings.

Bubblegum always- because of her diplomatic nature- assisted to these social meetings while Marceline rarely appeared by. So there was really little chance for the two of them to meet. However, this occasion was different: this time the Candy Kingdom was responsible for the organization of the event. The Vampire Queen - because of her pranking nature- wasn't going to waste the opportunity to have fun at bubblegum expense. Marceline knew Bubblegum was just an obsessive compulsive order freak: make her show her hysterical dark side was a simple task.

Everything was well organized. Everything in it's place, everything in it's time, everything perfect, everything bubblegum. She had planned this party-meeting to be a waltz like ball, with light chatter, fancy food and fancy dressed people, and in the beginning it was.

She was at the entrance of the hall receiving her guests with polite smile. Then just after she welcomed the king of Ooo, Marceline appeared before her, dressed whit a tuxedo, without bow tie and with converse like shoes.

- Welcom... oh, its you- said the princess visibly disappointed.

- Well, I'm a queen after all, like it or not- responded the vampire cynically.

-Right, go ahead and have fun... I suppose- now the princess was resigned.

-Don't worry about it, I certainly will- said Marceline giving her a mischievous grin and went by.

Bubblegum felt a bad feeling about this short conversation.

As Marceline melted into the crowd, she spotted Cinnamon Bun, the perfect idiot to help her with her plan.

-Yo, Cinnamon Bun- greeted with a wide smile

- Oh! Ha ha... ha... hi there.- he answered completely lost.

- Having fun pal?-

-Oh yeah, well no one wants to dance with me, I'm a little sad...-

-Oh don't worry about it, people likes you for sure. It's just that they stiffened . But I know how to fix that, so everyone become cheering and will dance with you- said Marceline in an assuring tone

- Oh, oh I will like that, yeah I will-

- Cool! Then take this-

Marceline handed him a bottle with a mysterious liquid inside and said to him- You just have to pour a little amount of this into the fruit punch, and you'll see everyone will get real fun. Then someone will dance with you, I promise.

- Oh, how lucky I am- said Cinnamon Bun running away with the bottle.

Bubblegum tried to not lose sight of Marceline, but to welcome every guest made the task impossible. She wasn't able to see the conversation between Marceline and Cinnamon Bun. She spotted Marceline now and then, looking innocent every time, so the worrying feeling she had faded a little.

Meanwhile Cinnamon Bun approached the fruit punch.

-Just a little amount- he said to himself- just a little am... ah, oh, crap... oh- he was just clumsy, the little amount he was supposed to pour became the whole content of the bottle, just as Marceline expected.

- Oh well, I suppose people will just get happier...- said as he himself drank from the fruit punch.

An hour went by and to Bubblegum everything looked just fine, people dancing, chatting politely, laughing discreetly, behaving, puking, stripping...

- Wait! What's happening!?

Suddenly everyone seemed to have lost decency, glamour and sanity. Dancing went crazy, laughing turned louder and polite chatting became violent arguing. The ball had gone nuts in a few seconds. The musicians that were playing a waltz lost the rhythm until it was just an annoying noise.

Then when everything was chaos Marcerline appeared on stage, took a microphone, with her axe bass hanging from her shoulder .

- Hey, you assholes!- said to the musicians- Follow me!-

The bass was giving the pace and quickly the musicians were following the rhythm which was violent and raging. The waltz turned into a loud rock metal concert with philharmonic instruments. People who was just fooling around got tunned with the music, dancing, jumping, pushing each other, screaming, running in circles, they become insane with the music, and as Marceline promised, someone was dancing awkwardly with the overexcited Cinnamon Bun.

Bubblegum was horrified: her social polite meeting was now a punk rock riot. She climbed to the stage and grabbed Marceline by her shirt.

- What's the deal with you?! - she screamed- what have you done?!

- Chill out your majesty, relax and party- answered Marceline with an evil grin while pushing Bubblegum in to the crowd who took her in their arms taking her away.

She was like floating over a sea of a wild mass of people having insane fun. Finally the crowd dropped her inside the fruit punch. Unwillingly she drank from it, and when she was able to get out from the big bowl containing the drink, she began to felt hot inside. She took a few unsteady steps trying to find a chair. Her vision became blurry, a suddenly cold feeling overtook her, started to sweet and finally vomited. The sound was pounding through her ears and everything else went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Romance is on its way but it's going to take a little more time. Anyway. hope you like it. Please review. :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

-Oh my, where am I? Why is everything so bright? ... What's this awful stench?... oh no, it's me...- Bubblegum had just wakened on the hall floor, covered on her own mess. She tried to pull herself up, but the effort brought an intense and crippling pain to her head. Once she made it to her feet, looked for some chair to sit, and looking around realized that every single one was broken. Last night some of the guests went into fighting in the old western style, breaking chairs on each others heads.

The hall was covered in corpses... well that's what it looked like at first sight. Actually everyone had just a hardcore hangover. Bubblegum was furious, but the pain in her head was stronger. All she wanted to do was sleep all day long until the pain and sickness were gone. However she couldn't do that: she was the Candy Kingdom Ruler and responsible for her guests safety and health. She walked outside the hall and into the Palace gardens and found a banana guard.

- Bnana... guard... -

- Your highness! Are you alright?- said the guard visibly worried at the sight of her fucked up ruler.

- Look for more guards and take everyone to the infirmary- she said almost in a whisper

- Yes ma'am, immediately-

Next day everyone was feeling much better. Some had said it has been the best diplomatic meeting ever, while others, -the ones with injuries and pieces of chair stuck on the head- were displeased and very angry at yesterday events. "UUUUNACCEPTABLEEEE!" had said Lemongrab with his _lovely_ voice.

Before sending everyone home Bubblegum had had a rough time accepting compliments and giving apologies at the same time over the same matter. The event that was supposed to smooth the relationships between monarchs, was now a subject of arguing. Now with her head painless and her castle free from guests, it was time to give punishment to the responsible of all this.

-MORROW!- the bird came quickly at her mistress call. Behind she left her kingdom in Peppermint butler's hands to clean all the left mess.

Soon - as fast as Morrow could go- she arrived at one of Marceline's houses, which was underground. The entrance was small, the Morrow was just too big so it could not pass through it.

-Wait for me here Morrow, I'll be back soon after breaking some bones-

Bubblegum went inside. It was hard to get in the tunnel without scratching her whole body and face. Marceline was a vampire, she could float through avoiding the walls. Bubblegum couldn't do that, she was simply dragging herself.

When the tunnel was getting to an end she could hear bass notes coming from inside the main chamber of the underground structure. Marceline was singing.

_Oh let me bow in front you, majesty_

_and show to me your poker face_

_After the party I'll set for you_

_You'll be contorted with rage_

_Let's have a heavy hard party_

_let's go fall down _

_and give to madness the ruler's place_

_Let's have a hardcore rough party _

_let's laugh out loud, _

_you'll be turn in to a fucking mess..._

- You! Stop this childish game right now!- demanded the princess as she entered the room.

- Oh! That's very bad manners for a princess - said Marceline while watching the princess covered with dirt and scratches- maybe just one night of boozing was enough to make you loose your royalty diplomatic ways. How disappointing ha ha!

-This is not a joke! Your reprehensible actions caused me great problems and uncomfortable situations between several kingdoms.

-So what!? They are no more than hypocrite idiots playing dumb with each others. Serves them well!

-Don't you understand?! There's a delicate balance that has to be maintained in politics affairs in order to avoid any unnecessary confrontation which could lead to battles chaos and suffering to the people of the different kingdoms!

-Yeah, politic twisted games struggling for dominance masked under a diplomatic facade is a lot more healthy. As if nobody knew already that the Candy Kingdom is the silent ruler over the other kingdoms!

- That's not true! You are talking off base!

-You should lecture yourself first before judging others. Want me to make you a song about it?-said sarcastically while playing some notes with her bass.

All the rage Bubblegum had been accumulating during the last two days was about to explode. She had come all the way guided by a revenge impulse she was trying to control. Right now she wanted to just punch Marceline right in the face. Very hard.

-Just stop that!- said the princes trying to take the bass from Marceline.

-Let go of my bass, you pink puke!

-Why you always have to be so unbearable!

-The same reason you always look down on others

-I don't do that!

-Oh yes you do! Now let go!

Struggling to get a hold over the bass Bubblegum lost her grip and slipped, causing Marceline to fall back over the amplifier and accidentally turning the volume to its maximum level. A low tone scaped the bass through the amplifier, filling the room and making it tremble. It stopped. Both girls looked around waiting for the ceiling to fall over their heads... It didn't. Relieved their breath came back to them... And suddenly the earth began to shake again! Little pieces of rock fell and when it was over everything was clouded with dust. When the dust dissipated, they looked around and found that the entrance had been blocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three is coming soon. <strong>

**P.D.: If you find misspelling or bad grammar let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very short chapter, next one will be large. If You like it, review. If you don't like it, review. Thank you for reading. Ejoy!**

* * *

><p>LITTLE CHAPTER THREE<p>

-Are we trapped?

-Oh, you figured it out, how clever!... Of course we are! And it's your fault we are in this situation!

-My fault! You were the one who wanted to take may bass (_precioussss_ bass) from me!

-That's because you were making fun of me! Besides, I would not be here if you had not pull that awful and problematic prank two days ago!- said the princess defending herself.

-Aw, c'mon, as if you didn't enjoy it! Ha ha.

- I didn't. I vomited on myself, passed out and wakened next day wanting to abandon my own body-

- Pfff... ha... ha ha HA HA, I... I'm sorry, I couldn't... ha ha ha, you face right now is really something, ha ha ha- Marceline was laughing uncontrollably.

- There you go again, everything is a joke to you...

-Why does everything...hm... has to be so serious anyway? - asked Marceline trying to suppress her laughing.

-'cause you could make irreversible mistakes and regret for the rest of your life...- now the princess was talking in a whisper almost inaudible- anyway, there's no point in us to fight right now. Let's find out how to get out of here.

-Cool, finally you said something I agree with-

During hours, they both were searching for another way out, and tried to remove the rocks blocking the entrance. Even Marceline who was really strong couldn't lift push or pull a single one. Eventually they got tired and decide to take a break from the impossible task. They had been on a death silence all long.

-Looks like trying to find a way out must be impossible... we need to think for another solution-said Marceline.

-Yeah...

-Yep.

-Hmhm.

- So...?

-So what?

-Well... you are the nerd one! Think of something!

-Oh! I have thought every possible solution already, and none is actually viable- said the princess in a bored tone.

-You say that so easily? Are you resigned to die here from starving with me as your only company?!... girl, you became nuts in very short time!- Marceline fooled around.

-Don't be silly- answered the princess with a sincere smile

-I had never saw you smile before, you know?

-Well- the princess blushed slightly- I must be tired from being in defensive mode-

-You mean offensive...right?- teased the vampire

-... and tired from throwing, lifting and pulling rocks-

-Yeah... me too...

-And you are quite good at breaking the ice- complimented the Princess. Realizing they were going to be trapped together for long time, she was happy Marceline was trying to get along with her. Silence fell for a few seconds

- So then, you really have no plan for getting us out?- said Marceline

-Nope. But I'm sure the Candy Kingdom people will miss me soon. I didn't say where I was going, but Peppermint butler is gonna figure it out. I'm sure. I only hope it doesn't take him too much...- laughed nervously.

-Hmm... miss you... yeah, that could work. Let's wait then.-

-What about your people?

-What people-

-Vampires? Are you not their queen?

-Oh, that. Vampires just wander around. Being a queen its not a big deal. Besides, all this crap about a vampire leader started more than two thousand years ago when vampires where persecuted. Now its just a formality...-

-What happened to your father?

-Nothing... why?- asked confused

-Wasn't he the former king?

-Hell no!

-Then how did you became queen?

-Oh, that. I killed the previous king- said bluntly with a psycho smile while Bubblegum gave her a panicked expression- long story, don't ask...

-oh.

There sited on the floor, both girls fell asleep until night. The first to wake up was Marceline since the night was the best part of the day for her.

-Bad nap, my neck hurts- she looked around finding Bubblegum sleeping next to her. For a few seconds nothing had sense, then she remembered what happened the day before.

For all the things to happen, Marceline didn't expected for the princess to pay a visit in such an angry mood. In fact, Marceline thought Bubblegum would be sited in her royal chair, writing royal letters asking all the royal bastards to exclude vampires from any royal shit. "Why she came for anyway? To punch me in the face?" Thought Marceline. "No way, that would be... too much rude for a princess". Marceline approached the Bubblegum. "Well maybe she is not what I had expected, she even smiled a while ago". Now she was watching closely at the sleeping princess.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a cell, the floor was cold and the walls were damp and dirty. She screamed at the top of her lungs: "is anyone out there?!" that's what she tried to say, but no sound came out from her mouth. She could felt the air coming from her throat, her contracting vocal cords, still no sound came._

_There was a little window near the roof. She jumped to get a hold of the bars and take a peek at the outside. It was dark, night had fallen, but she didn't know what time it was. The crescent moon was high in the sky, no clouds around. She tried to scream again... nothing._

"_Put yourself together Bubblegum" she was thinking, "how did I got here...? ahg! Damn! I just can't remember!" Resigned to her lost memories she decided to examine her cell. A errant cloud passed in front of the thin moon, blocking the lame light it was giving. Once the cloud went away, the sad moonlight made it visible to the princess: The four walls of her cell were full of marks, from bottom to top, as if someone had been counting the days for years and years. _

_She froze, she was scared. In an instant her mind was running for an explanation, and came with the simplest one: It was herself who had made those marks? Terrified, refused to look at herself in order to confirm her hypotheses. Nevertheless she did, she was a science woman, she couldn't close her eyes at the evidence, although she would like to. When she looked down and watched her ragged clothes, old and dirty. Her hands as well were dirty, gray shaded._

_While staring at her hands she heard a munching sound coming from the window. It was Marceline._

_-Marceline! Oh my glob! I thought I would never see anyone anymore!- she said relieved to see another _living_ being, suddenly noticing that her voice could be heard this time. _

_-Marceline! What are you doing?- said the princess as the vampire munched the bars from the window- It's impossible, the bars are too hard to break them with your teeth!_

_-They are made of candy, you silly!- answered teasingly_

_When she finished eating the bars she offered her hand to the princess. Bubblegum looked at her eyes. Normally she could tell what others were thinking by looking in to their eyes, or at least she could tell their mood. But this time Marceline's eyes were illegible, and her expression was blank, it almost didn't looked like a face. However Bubblegum did not wanted to stay there one more second. She grabbed her hand an Marceline pulled her out. They flied very high, embraced, it was cold. Their eyes met._

_-You know Bubblegum... I...- the princess blushed at the closeness- I'm really hungry...- Marceline's teeth were showing now as the princess watched terrified. Marceline got closer and bit her in the neck. The princess felt a shiver run her whole body. A mixture of pain, terror, and delicious anxiety. She couldn't move as if she was under some spell. She felt herself vanishing, she was about to blackout, she was about to die, she could feel it! Gathering all her will power she pushed the vampire, but Marceline was just too much strong. Somehow she managed to take off Marceline's face from her neck, then she saw her chance: She made a fist of her right hand and with all her strength punched the vampire in her face. Hard._

-Ow, damn you, girl!- screamed Marceline covering her nose with both hands and falling backwards. She had been staring at Bubblegum's face closely few moments ago, when suddenly the sleepy beauty punched her.

The princess woke up at the very instant she heard Marceline's whining. She was sweating and panting from her nightmare, her heart pumping hard.

-Why are you screaming?-

-You punched me in da face! Damn! You have a heavy hand! ow...!-

-I did? How?... - then realized she was dreaming moments ago.-Oh, oh, Marceline, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit you... well I did...

-What?!- said Marceline indignant

- but not like this...-

-What again?!

-I mean... unconsciously... I

-Oh, shut up. You are making it worse...-

-...I'm sorry. Let me see your nose-

-No it's ok. It's not like you broke it-

Princess Bubblegum stomach growled

-Oh, are you hungry- asked Marceline

-Just a little-

-Yeah, I'm hungry too...-

The princess felt a cold shiver as a flashback of her nightmare popped up in her mind. "I had not thought of that! She may suck my blood and kill me! What do I do!?"

-Why are you staring at me like that?- asked the vampire

-No... nothing- stuttered the princess

-Yeah... whatever. Any way, I have bad news for you- Bubblegum panicked and prepared for dodge if necessary trying to remember if there was something around she could use as weapon, like a stake maybe...

-Spit it out! You are gonna eat me!? Give it a try!-

-Yo, chill out! I'm not gonna suck your blood! I have enough food for me, but none for you. You see, I feed from red.- explained the vampire.

-Oh, oh... sorry I thought... never mind-

Marceline went to her kitchen and grabbed some red stuff for her, and a bottle of red wine.

-Here, this is the only thing edible for you- she handed the bottle

-Wine?!-

-Wine for the whining- teased Marceline.

Bubblegum was insecure whether she should drink or not. "It's not going to keep me from starving, but I may deceive my stomach for a while". She took a deep breath and drank.

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting longer than I thought. I hope It's not too crappy. Nevertheless I'm gonna try finish it the next two chapters. And Thak you very much for your reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here comes chapter five. Full moon is approaching *wolf howling*, so soon I'll update again and begin a new story. Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

An hour later, wanting to fill her stomach with something, Bubblegum was a drunk, drunk and babbling about nothing and everything. Marceline was enjoying watching at the now outgoing girl, bad talking about some of her subjects that could be very annoying some times.

-And then, there is this hysterical guy that neverr stop screaaaming like he was on fire all the time! Sometimes I just want to squish him and make lemonade outta him- said the princess with a weird smile and weary eyes. Her cheeks were pinker.

-Wow, I thought you were all peace and manners- said Marceline grinning.

-Well I try too, but sometimes it gets so hard. Do you think I don't hate that idiot king of Ooo? He's just a lame fraud and still everyone bow before him as if he was really that great! I would like to make him disappear from this lands...

"Geez, I even can hear sinister music playing... creepy..." Marceline was thinking to herself meanwhile.

-... if you know what I mean, leaving little pieces of him here and there so no one can find his corpse... - takes a big breath- but oh well, I just can't do that. It wouldn't be right. So I try to find a balance and to build good relationships with him, instead of crashing him with all the power of my kingdom, and put his head on a peak to...

-Ooook, ok, that's enough, I got it. Calm down, you are scaring me- said Marceline laughing nervously.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away sometimes- said Bubblegum while giggling.

-Girl, you have a really dark side...-

-Well, I try to do my best after that time I fucked up the kingdom really bad- Marceline watched her the sad expression on her face. She didn't want to push the subject. However the princess continued.

-Back in time I was eager for conquers. Formed a formidable candy army, my soldiers, my warriors trusted me as her young future ruler.- Her eyes were shining at the memory of the old good times full of pride and ambition.- One day I left the kingdom to attack and subsume the land of those I called barbarians- she looked at the floor with shame- how wrong I was then, so childish and immature.

She made a long pause. Marceline was in awe at the princess trusting to her this piece of her personal past life. Then Bubblegum resumed her story.

-I planned the attack for weeks. It was a big and ferocious army to fight so I recklessly took all the forces available in the kingdom. When we reached the battlefield after one day of journey there was nothing. When we made it back...- she sighed- the kingdom had been destroyed... I had never felt so hopeless... Since then I had been building both strength and diplomatic relationships with others.- the last sentence came in a whisper.

- I'm sorry to hear that- said Marceline

-You know, it was so long time ago... still I can't forget it- She made a pause- Well, now that I have told and old story I think is your turn to tell me something about you. So entertain me!- she said regaining her smile.

-As you wish, Majesty- she sighed- well, I came from night-o-sphere, running away from responsibilities my father throw upon me, you know, I'm a rocker not a ruler. Besides is not like my father cared to much about me-

-You mean you are queen of the vampires and heir of the night-o-sphere? Wow!-

-Yeah, too heavy for me... you see, I'm a free spirit, you can not constrain me... let alone my father-

-It sounds like you hate him...-

-It's not that... just he never cared about me when I really needed it, besides he ate my fries... You shouldn't eat others people fries- she said pouting childishly. The sight made the princess giggle.

-You know, I thought you were like the most unbearable jerk in the world-

-Why is that?

-You know... the first time a met you you where kicking the jam out of that poor old man!-

-That was not a poor old man! It was a disguised witch who stole my axe bass! And at that time you help her scape. I chased her for weeks!-

-Oh... oh so that means I have had a bad impression about you all these years and you never told me anything?- Said the princess completely surprised

-Well, I'm not the one to justify what I do to a complete stranger-

-How childish!-

Marceline gave her a hard stare.

-I mean, I'm sorry. It just looked like... well...

-Nevermind, I misjudged you too. I never thought you had such a big weight over your shoulders. I though you were just a pretentious bitch.

-I was back in the old times- giggled the princess

-And I thought as well you were a pink delicate girl, but you have a hard punch!- complimented the vampire rubbing her nose

-Oh poor Marceline -mocked- Did I hurt you?-

-Wha... What! C'mon, as if you could. I'm hundred times stronger than you. Ha!

-Then prove it- the princess was serious now - arm wrestling!

-You will regret saying that, you pink jelly shot!

They took position on the table and sited one in front the other staring on each others eyes. The tangled their hands.

-After these you'll be the queen of losers!

-That's not happening. I'm gonna smash until you look like a chocolate melted under the hot sun of midday!

-Let's get started! One... two... go!

Marceline was expecting for the princess to be weaker, however that was not enough to beat the vampire. She started to tease the princess laughing on her face.

-What's up majesty? Are you even trying?

-Oh shut up, this isn't over yet!

-Slow down, your face is turning so red I think it will explode. I don't want to be the one to clean up the mess!

The princess was going to lose and she knew it. She was drunk, competitive and desperate, and her left hand was free.

-Tickles!- she screamed as if it was a cry of war. The vampire was out of guard and succumbed laughing out loud. She was very ticklish

-Oh, ha ha, no... that's haha, that's unfair haha- Her arm finally gave up under Bubblegum's, and fell backwards in order to avoid the tickles

-Oh, you are such a bad loser that ... was... cheating- said the vampire panting, a big smile on her face. The princess blushed at the sight.

-It wasn't, I won fairly.

-Of course not! That was not winning.

-Just accept it: I won and you lost. Now say it: "I lost"

-No way! You are drunk and can't think straight- Said the vampire frowning still laughing a bit

-Since you are denying what is obvious, then I must force you to say it- the princess grinned and jumped over Marceline tickling her sides.

-No, haha stop... ha... stop it, I'm gonna pee on myself... haha damn you, haha!

- Say it!

-No way! Hahaha! No!- She laughed so hard her abdomen stung, and she was about to pee.

-Say it! - The princess was enjoying making the vampire suffer in laugh

-Ok...ha ha ok... I give up haha.- She managed to say. Bubblegum stopped.

-That's not what I want! Say it!- pushed the princess menacing fingers ready to continue their torture. Marceline hesitated.

-Ok... I lost, you won...- she said while blushing, her laughs slowly dying.

-You see, it wasn't that hard to say-

-You are so bossy...!- mocked the vampire

-Well, you see, I like to be on top-

Marceline blushed hard, for the princess was right now indeed on top of her. She could feel her breath, a sweet alcoholic breath, it smelled like a cosmopolitan cocktail.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this story. It's gonna end in the next chapter. Thank you again for your reviews, it means a lot. See ya!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-You see, I like to be on top...- She stretched her arm to grab the bottle that was no so far from her. With firm grip she brought the bottle to her lips. She tossed down the liquid down his throat while sitting on Marceline, one... two... tree big gulps and the bottle was empty.

She looked down at the vampire, doubting to say what she was about to. Before she could stop herself, she was already talking.

-You know, I had this dream in which there was just you and me...

She leaned down.

-In this dream I tried to scream, but my voice didn't make any sound... Then you came, and when I spoke you heard me...

The vampire felt the warm of her body and the smell of her cosmopolitan cocktail breath

- And I thought I was trapped inside a cell, feeling hopeless...

Suddenly she was aware of the princess hips over her. Her weight pushing her down.

-However you broke the bars of my cell and offered your hand...

She landed her eyes on the pink neck. Her sight traveled down to her collarbone.

-We flew and then I felt so... so free. As if nothing else existed. I forgot about the cell, the time...

She was heavy breathing now her heart racing.

-Then you tried to eat me...-

Bonnibel was blushing harder, if that was possible. Marceline didn't know if it was the alcohol getting to her cheeks or how suggestive her words sounded. She was making an enormous effort to pay attention to Bonnie's words.

-And I was afraid, really afraid, and yet, something felt exciting... good-

Marceline was now focusing on Bonnie's face confused expression, as if pleading for an explanation. They locked their eyes.

Marceline watched carefully at Bonnibel's lips. Hesitantly she dragged her down with one hand. Their lips were brushing, the feeling sending shivers down Marceline's body, she could feel the heat irradiating from her pink face. The princess crashed down her lips. Breathing heavy through her nosetrills, catching Marceline's scent with each inhalation. Something traveled from here nose to her brain, blowing up her mind. Her blood felt like baking powder mixed with vinegar. She couldn't resist the urgency to taste. She sucked Marceline's lower lip. The vampire shuddered, closing her eyes, hungrily taking Bonnibel's lips while embracing her waist pressing down harder. Her lips were warm against her cold ones, it felt like a sip of hot sweet coffee in a winter day.

-You can cheat by tickling me, still you know I'm stronger- She said grinning as rolled and pinned down the princess who gasped in surprise. She scanned the princess' body with lust eyes. _I must touch them. I must touch them. I must touch them..._ She was thinking looking at the princess breasts.

-Why don't you touch them already?- said the princess impatiently.

-There you go again, giving orders...- giggled Marceline.

-You may be stronger, still I'm the boss here...

The princess pulled Marceline down in a kiss, while the vampire squeezed her small breasts. Bonnibel let out a whimper. She could feel the wetness forming in between her legs. It was a shameful but still pleasant feeling. She was about to break the kiss and regain control of herself when Marceline embraced her waist and began to float.

The princess felt like she was about to fall and wrapped her legs around Marceline's hips. The vampire held her tighter, cupping her ass with both hands, and placing sweet kisses all along her neck. Bonnie recalled her dream again, she remembered the anxious yet fearful feeling and then the most primitive part of her brain was begging for a bite. The rest of her brain, the rational part, was just too much drunk to stop her.

"Bite me..." she said in commanding tone she wasn't expecting to use. Saying those words felt so wrong and so good at the same time it was driving her nuts.

"My pleasure" The vampire bit down her pink neck as gently as she could, slowly sucking the pink shade and blood. Careful as it was Bonnie still felt the fangs ripping her flesh like two hot needles, making her tense her muscles. The sharp pain faded quickly being replaced with a deep heavy delicious feeling that made her moan as her whole body relaxed in Marceline's arms.

The vampire slowly sucked closing her eyes at the iron mix taste of blood and pink shade. It has been ages since the last time she drank blood. The hot thick liquid traveled through her throat warming her, hardening her nipples and making her wet. Despite the pleasant feeling she withdrew knowing she could do some harm if she continued. Bonnie gasped as Marceline removed her fangs and kissed the wound gently. Two little holes surrounded by a gray spot over her neck.

They laid in the impossible hard couch but their minds where somewhere else to bother about it. "There's no way back" thought Bonnie "If I'm gonna do this, better do it right." With one hand she grabbed Marceline's crotch and giggled at the sight of the surprised expression of the vampire. The other hand unbuttoned the tight pants and slide inside them. She was teasing her through her panties, feeling the wetness against her fingers. Marceline closed her eyes and opened her mouth at the warm feeling of her hand. _"How deep those small fingers could get?" _She was asking herself. "Get in already!" she said urgently. "Don't you dare to give me orders" answered the princess retrieving her hand giving a serious stare. Marceline opened her eyes and looked at her half desperate half angry. Then she realized she was not going anywhere like this so she thought over what she was about to say. "I'm not asking, I'm pleading..." she blushed as she said those words, nevertheless it was effective. _"I'll get my revenge later"_ she thought. For now the need was stronger than pride.

Bonnie slid her hand through her panties grazing her hair and dipping in the wet pool between Marceline's legs. Two fingers went all the way slipping easily inside her. The vampire let out a mute moan followed by a sigh. Bonnie felt the walls clench against her fingers. Squeezing cold and wet sensation. She started pumping slowly looking up at Marceline's face watching her contorted expression as pleasure took over her. Suddenly she felt something hard inside and when her fingers pressed against it Marceline jumped letting out a whimper. She rubbed repeatedly that hardening spot as Marceline lost herself in trembling, moving her hips in a quick pace harder and harder.

Then when it seemed that she had reached the top of pleasurable sensations, Bonnie rubbed the vampire clitoris whit her other hand, progressively increasing the pace and intensity she was a little clumsy 'cause she was drunk, however she made it work. Marceline half whined half growled. She couldn't avoid making noise but, Hell, she wasn't going to moan!, she wasn't going to give the bossy princess that satisfaction, not today.

At some point she couldn't take it anymore and she came as silently as she could. Her whole body tensed as the contractions went over her womb and vagina. When it was over she relaxed falling over Bonnie completely exhausted, sweating and trying to catch her breath. The princess embraced her smiling at her well done job. "You're happy aren't you?" asked Marceline once reason came back to her. "Yeah, you bet!". She couldn't see her but she knew the princess was grinning. "You better know I'm gonna settle the score" she warned the princess.

A roar could be heard through the cave and they felt an earthquake. Then suddenly everything was covered in dust. "Princess Bubblegum!" said Peppermint Butler getting out from the enormous digger machine. "Over here" she said getting Marceline off from her and stumbling on her way to Peppermint Butler. "Are you alright Princess. We were really worried! The morrow came back without you and guided us here... You smell like liquor! You've been drinking?!" he said startled. "Oh common Peppermint, once in a while is not that bad" she said. "Besides it helped me getting to a diplomatic arrangement with the Vampire Queen" she glared back smiling "An advantageous agreement indeed" she added. He then noticed the gray spot on her neck and two small wounds. He made no comment about it. "Alright, let's get out of here" he said glaring at the vampire.

"Beware: I'm gonna pay a _diplomatic_ visit" said Marceline. "I'll be looking forward to it" she answered.

**This is the end of it.**


End file.
